


Kitchen Fic: Valentine's Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Kitchen Fic: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Kitchen Fic: Valentine's Day

## Kitchen Fic: Valentine's Day

#### by Bertie

Title: Kitchen Fic: Valentine's Day  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/14/02  
Category: Humor  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Yep  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: For SM and SkK lists, another bit of silliness  
Warnings: Not betad, but stamped with the goddess' seal of approval:)  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Walter was a little worried about the way Alex and Fox were treating each other lately. Nothing but name calling and shouting and pouting to drive an aging AD into an early grave. He just had to think of something to distract them...he just didn't have a clue...

At work, he saw a huge bouquet of roses on Kim's desk. He smiled at her and said, "Those are lovely, Kim. Is it your anniversary?"

Kim smiled back and shook her head. "No, sir. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Skinner nearly did a double take. Valentine's! He'd nearly forgotten it, he had been so busy with work and then the trouble at home with his lovers. He just knew that he could do something extra special for his boys to show his love and support of them. He paused before entering his office and turned back to Kim. 

"Were you planning something special for tomorrow?"

Kim grinned, happy to see her boss a little more interested in her personal life than he usually was. "Oh, yeah. We were going to go out to Michael's."

He returned the grin and nodded. "That's a nice restaurant. Just lovely for romantic dinners."

Kim was shocked at how the grin lit up her boss' stern face and she blushed to hide it. "Yes, it is."

He turned then and went into his office and prepared for the day but daydreamed a bit, thinking a romantic dinner for three wouldn't do. Unless it was at home. There was no way he could get it all ready by tomorrow if he worked. He buzzed Kim and said, "Kim, clear the calendar for tomorrow. I won't be in. You can take the day off as well."

Kim paused for a moment then said enthusiastically, "Yes, sir, right away!" 

He grinned, thinking of his secretary having a day off from his gruffness for a bit would do her some good. He had to admit he needed a break from his gruffness as well. He immediately called caterers. He would have a lovely romantic dinner for three. Luckily the caterers were used to Skinner's unusual requests. He would follow his usual routine tomorrow, but after the boys were safely on their way, doing their own thing, he would return to await the caterers and prepare the place just right.

* * *

The next morning he pretended it was just a typical day of getting up early before everyone else, making coffee and leaving before Alex had even made it downstairs. He went down to the bakery and bought some heart shaped cookies. They were plain and he bought some pink frosting to decorate them. He also bought several dozen roses for both his boys and then some silly balloons that said such silly things as 'Be Mine', "I Love You', and 'Happy Valentine's Day'. He wondered if he would live this day down.

When he returned to the condo, all was quiet, as he had hoped. He started decorating and getting everything just right. The phone rang several times and he let the answering machine pick it up. He had given the caterers his cell phone number to call. It rang when he began to wonder about what to do next. The caterers were just checking that he was home before delivery. They would be arriving in about thirty minutes. Walter smiled. Glad the food was cooked by others since it was both of his lovers favorites. He could cook a mean steak or chili but outside of that, he left it up to Alex and Mulder to bumble through.

They arrived about 45 minutes later and all turned out splendidly. Everything could be reheated by the time his hardworking boys came home. 

* * *

Alex and Mulder stumbled into the condo, both a bit tired and upset with each other. They didn't even look in each other's direction, just walked as if they were strangers just happening to be going in the same direction and the same location at the same time.

They both stopped in frozen uncertainty when Mulder opened the door. The place was covered with roses and balloons of bright red, pink and white. 

"Walter?" Mulder called tremulously, wondering if maybe they had entered the wrong condo, or even possibly the wrong universe.

Alex snickered. "Go on, Mulder. Walter must have done this, because I certainly didn't."

Mulder glared at Alex and said, "No, I don't think you would. You have been too much a sour puss lately."

Alex growled, "Sour puss? I will show you sour puss!"

Just then they heard what sounded like two large pots clanging together in the direction of the kitchen. They rushed over, thinking maybe Walter must have hurt himself. They stood gaping at the enterance. Walter stood buck naked but for a huge pink heart awkwardly spurted on his chest. The pointy end seemed to angle just down to the hairs trailing to a large erection pointing straight at them accusingly.

"Are you finished, boys? I thought you could pick which you wanted first...the dinner or the dessert." He leered at them.

"Oh, Walter, everything looks wonderful..." began Mulder, who was cut off by a sharp elbow pushing him out of the way so it's owner could gain access to the pink heart plastered on hard AD flesh.

"No fair!" cried Mulder.

"All's fair..." began Alex just before his tongue attacked the frosting. Mulder ran up behind him and started his own round of licking.

Mulder skipped the preliminaries after a few industrious licks and sucked on the leaking cock almost stabbing him under the chin a few times. Walter groaned, very happy this shut his fighting lovers up for a little while anyway.

Alex, not to be deterred by Mulder grabbing onto the cock before he could, situated himself behind the big man and began rimming his lover.

"Oh, god..." Walter moaned. "Boys, I don't know if I can remain standing..."

They completely ignored him and continued their oral assualt. 

"Wait!" cried Walter. "I want to come inside you, Mulder!"

Alex pulled away as did Mulder, who quickly pulled off his clothing and got in position on his hands and knees for Walter. 

"Hey, that means I get inside you, Walter?"

"Oh, yeah, Alex, you fuck me while I fuck Sparky here."

Alex snorted and Mulder lifted his brows at them both. Walter prepared the ass before him quickly after Alex handed him some oil. In no time, his cock was pressing insistently into Mulder as Alex quickly followed suit behind him. They established a rhythm in no time and the kitchen was filled with the sounds and smells of hot bodies moving together. When they lay spent on the linoleum, their bodies trying to calm down from the work out they had been given, Walter murmured, "Mmm, I don't think I have had a nicer Valentine's present, boys. You never did tell me what you two have been fighting over lately."

"We were trying to decide what to get you for Valentine's."

"Yeah, we weren't sure what you would prefer- rings or tattoos-we wanted something permanent to show we belong together."

"Oh, god! Don't you two realize that symbols don't mean a thing? If marriage taught me anything, symbols have no meaning when it comes to real feelings. And tatoos! I wouldn't want either of you to mar your beautiful bodies anymore than they already have been!"

They laughed. 

"What?" asked an exasperated Walter.

"We didn't get either, Walter."

"We never could agree."

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Come on, let's get up and eat before the food gets cold and we stick to the linoleum."

Mulder and Alex scrambled up quickly to help Walter up, who growled at them but accepted their hands. He pulled them to him and kissed them both soundly then hugged them to him.

"This is all the proof we need of our love. No symbol or ink stain on our body could express it as well."

They kissed him then they all chowed down in their skivvies. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
